dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Bardock
is the alternate timeline counterpart of Bardock. He appears in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Biography ''Shin Budokai - Another Road'' Future Bardock appears on New Namek when Future Babidi tries to attack Future Dende for stealing his wishes to Porunga. When Future Dende cries for help, Porunga takes this for a wish and makes Future Bardock appear. After Future Bardock's attack, Future Babidi leaves New Namek. In the Other World, after Future Pikkon's victory over Future Janemba, Future Pikkon tells Gohan's spirit is just like Future Goku's. Gohan tells Future Pikkon he would like to see Future Goku and asks if there is someone like him in the Other World as well, looking for Future Gohan. Future Pikkon says there is, and he was seen Future Goku a little while ago. With Future Pikkon's guidance, they encounter Future Bardock. Future Pikkon tells he is different, but looks very similar to Gohan. Future Bardock suddenly launches an attack on Future Pikkon, and then attacks Gohan; however, Gohan defeats him. Future Bardock congratulates Gohan and he is then recruited for the battle against Future Super Buu. As they make to search again, the deceased Future Goku appears before them. Future Goku and Future Bardock fight against each other in a sparring match, and then he helps Gohan to find his future counterpart. Future Gohan is brought back to life by Future Old Kai, while Future Pikkon and Future Bardock have one day to help. After the battles against the Dragon Team's clones, Future Janemba, Future Cooler, and Future Broly, the heroes Goku, Gohan, Goten, Future Bardock, and Future Gohan use their Family Kamehameha to wipe out Future Kid Buu, thus saving the future. Power Future Bardock is incredibly strong, being able to defeat Future Pikkon and even fight against Potential Unleashed Gohan, and makes a very good fight against Future Goku. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Riot Javelin' – A whitish-blue energy sphere that is Future Bardock's ultimate technique. *'Kamehameha' – A technique used by Future Bardock when he participates in a Family Kamehameha along with Goku, Gohan, Future Gohan and Goten to defeat Future Kid Buu and save the future. **'Family Kamehameha' – An attack used by Future Bardock, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Future Gohan. They combined their Kamehameha in order to destroy Future Kid Buu. Video Game Appearances *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball: Tap Battle'' Trivia *This Bardock could be wished back by the Dragon Balls, but the "one year limit" is used as misinformation by Bandai/Dimps (In the manga, Kami tells that the dragon CAN bring back to life people who died over a year ago, but only in small groups), so he only stays for a day. The most likely reason is that Future Janemba stole the Dragon Balls along with Future Babidi having one of them at the time References Site Navigation pt-br:Bardock do Futuro Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Galactic Frieza Army